


Here, There, and Everywhere

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 5 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: 5x01, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Kurt taumelt immer noch benommen und überwältigt von all dem, was da gerade passiert ist und vom Ansturm der vielen Menschen um ihn herum, die ihn in einer Flut aus Zuneigung von einem zum anderen weiterreichen, um ihn zu umarmen, zu küssen und ihm zu gratulieren.Fehlende Szene aus 5x01'Love, Love, Love'





	Here, There, and Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Here, There, and Everywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/982596) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Der Titel stammt von dem Beatles-Lied gleichen Namens.  
> Mein Dank gilt meiner großartigen Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile). Sie hat versprochen, mich auch weiterhin zu begleiten, solange sie in bester Kurt-Manier die Augen verdrehen darf über so manches, was in den Geschichten passiert bzw gesagt wird, wenn man bedenkt, wie es in Staffel 6 weitergeht..... Danke, du Liebe <3

 

Kurt taumelt immer noch benommen und überwältigt von all dem, was da gerade passiert ist und vom Ansturm der vielen Menschen um ihn herum, die ihn in einer Flut aus Zuneigung von einem zum anderen weiterreichen, um ihn zu umarmen, zu küssen und ihm zu gratulieren.

Er wehrt sich nicht dagegen; wüsste auch kaum, wie er sich genügend unter Kontrolle kriegen sollte, um es zu versuchen, aber er erinnert sich nicht daran, Blaines Hand losgelassen zu haben; auf keinen Fall kann es eine bewusste Entscheidung von ihm gewesen sein. Unter seinen gefühllosen Füßen scheint der Boden immer noch zu schwanken und Blaines Hand zu halten, hatte ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit gegeben.

"Ich freue mich so für dich", sagt Rachel noch einmal. Sie blinzelt Tränen zurück, drückt Kurts Arm und küsst seine Wange zum gefühlt fünften Mal.

"Danke", sagt er, aber da ist sie bereits davongetänzelt und an ihrer Stelle steht Ryder und gibt ihm einen kräftigen Schlag auf den Rücken, bevor Marley herbeihüpft, um ihn zu umarmen. Kaum hat er die Arme um sie gelegt, da schüttelt er schon die Hand eines Warblers, den er überhaupt nicht kennt, und dann lächelt ihn über Mr Schuesters Kopf hinweg ausgerechnet Sebastian an.

"Denkst du, dass die Hochzeit schon bald sein wird?", fragt Trent und Kurt geht verwirrt einen Schritt zurück und dreht sich um, als er seine Stimme hört: "Es wäre mir eine Ehre, das traditionelle Warbler-Spalier zu organisieren."

"Ich...", fängt Kurt an, denn er ist _verlobt_ und er hat keine Ahnung, wie das passiert ist oder was es bedeutet, ganz zu schweigen davon, wie es weitergeht.

"Wir haben auch ein exzellentes Arrangement des Hochzeitsmarsches in unserem Repertoire", fügt Nick hinzu.

"Geh mal nicht davon aus, dass sie es so traditionell haben wollen", belehrt Trent ihn. "Es gibt keine Braut." Er dreht sich wieder zu Kurt um. "Oder vielleicht wollt ihr auch _beide_ zum Altar schreiten?"

"Ich...", fängt Kurt noch einmal an. Wieso ist er so überfordert? Er plant schließlich schon seit _Jahren_ Hochzeiten nur so zum Zeitvertreib, aber das hier ist plötzlich real und dabei war er sich doch gar nicht mal sicher, ob er _ja_ sagen wollte – noch nicht – und...

Die Antwort bleibt ihm erspart, als sich zwei große Hände schwer auf seine Schultern legen. Er zuckt überrascht zusammen, als er herumgedreht und von einem begeisterten Sam fest in die Arme geschlossen wird.

Er ist so erleichtert, dass es Sam ist, jemand den er kennt, jemand den er mag. Jemand, bei dem er sicher ist, dass er ihm keine Fragen stellen wird, die er nicht beantworten kann.

"Du hast ja keine Vorstellung, wie glücklich du ihn gerade gemacht hast", sagt Sam und hält ihn einen Augenblick fest und Kurt drückt ihn ebenfalls, dankbar für den winzigen Augenblick der Ruhe mitten im Chaos. "Ich hoffe, du bist auch glücklich, Kurt."

Kurt nickt, schluckt den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter und blinzelt seine frischen Tränen zurück, denn sie werden _miteinander_ glücklich werden, sie sind _verlobt_ und er hat keine Ahnung, wie er das alles begreifen soll. "Ich weiß, dass ich – "

"Kurt!", quietscht Tina und wirft sich auf ihn. "Kurt!"

Kurt will gerade etwas antworten, als er seinen Vater auf der anderen Seite des Korridors sieht, wie er Blaine in den Arm nimmt, mit diesem Lächeln im Gesicht, das für seine Familie reserviert ist – denn Blaine gehört jetzt auch zur Familie – und Kurt wird die Kehle eng und er verliert sich in noch mehr Umarmungen und Gequietsche und zwei Händen voller Rosenblätter, die Rachel und Mercedes ihm über den Kopf werfen... bis ihn ein fester Griff um seine Hand plötzlich innehalten lässt.

Gerade noch hat er versucht, Rachel daran zu hindern, ihm Rosenblätter in seine Jacketttaschen zu stopfen, als er aufblickt und Blaine neben ihm steht, mit einem Lächeln so strahlend wie die Sonne und seiner Hand in Kurts. Warm, verlässlich und sicher. Kurt blinzelt ihn an, während Rachel zuerst ihm und dann Blaine noch einen Kuss auf die Wange drückt.

"Kommst du mit mir? Nur für eine Minute?", fragt Blaine mit einer Stimme so sanft wie sein Blick.

"Ja", sagt Kurt, denn anscheinend ist das das einzige, was er zu Blaine sagen kann. Es ist das einzige, was er sagen will. Er hält seine Hand und folgt Blaine, wohin der ihn führt.

Blaine bringt ihn zum Gemeinschaftsraum am Ende des Flurs und schließt die Tür hinter ihnen; dämpft die Kakophonie der Geräusche draußen auf dem Korridor und beschert Kurt eine überraschende, nicht-ganz-stille Ruhe. Er taumelt immer noch. Ist nicht sicher, ob sein Gehör ordentlich funktioniert. Ist nicht sicher, ob sein Gesicht macht, was es soll. Wenn er ehrlich ist, dann weiß er gar nicht, wieso er überhaupt noch aufrecht steht, denn ihm wird klar, dass nicht der Boden unter seinen Füßen schwankt, sondern dass seine Knie nachzugeben drohen.

Blaine steht vor ihm, hält immer noch seine Hand und schaut ihn eine ganze Weile einfach nur an. Er sieht so stattlich aus, so glücklich, er strahlt vor Liebe und sein Blick verspricht 'für immer'. Er ist der _Richtige_. Er sieht aus, als wäre er das Einzige auf dieser Welt, das Sinn macht. Und hier ist sie, ihre erste Unterhaltung nach _dieser_ Unterhaltung, diesem Augenblick. Die erste Unterhaltung ihres restlichen Lebens.

"Du siehst umwerfend aus", sagt Blaine schließlich und lacht leise. "Als allererstes muss ich dir jetzt mal sagen, wie _unglaublich_ toll dieser Anzug aussieht."

Die unerwartete Bemerkung über Mode anstatt Gefühle hilft Kurt, erst einmal zu Atem zu kommen. Über seine Kleidung zu reden ist leicht; sein rasend schnell pochendes Herz ist schwieriger in Worte zu fassen. Er zuckt bestätigend die Schulter. "Ich wollte mich dem Anlass entsprechend anziehen."

Blaines hebt enttäuscht die Augenbrauen und fragt überrascht: "Du hast es gewusst?"

"Na ja." Kurt zuckt noch einmal die Schultern und drückt Blaines Hand noch ein wenig fester; er möchte Blaine nicht enttäuschen, aber er wird ihn auch nicht anlügen. "Rachel und Mercedes haben mir heute Morgen beide geschrieben, was es doch für eine Schande ist, dass sich heutzutage niemand mehr zum Reisen schick anzieht und dass ich das doch vielleicht als Anregung mit zu Vogue nehmen könnte, und Sam hat mir geschrieben, dass ich Pfefferminzbonbons auf den Flug mitnehmen soll für einen guten Atem. Und als Dad dann noch die "Abkürzung" zum Flughafen genommen hat, mit dieser Anstecknadel an seinem Hemdkragen... sagen wir mal, ich hab eins und eins zusammengezählt." Er ist froh, dass er dazu in der Lage war. Es war dennoch solch eine Überraschung gewesen, zu sehen, was Blaine geplant hatte, aber wenigstens war er in der Lage gewesen, sich vorher Gedanken darüber zu machen. Wenigstens hatte er aus tiefstem Herzen antworten können, nachdem er alle Fürs und Widers abgewogen hatte und trotzdem bereit für diesen Schritt gewesen war.

"Oh." Blaine schaut auf ihre Hände hinab und wieder nach oben. Er lächelt immer noch, aber womöglich mit etwas weniger Begeisterung. Er beobachtet Kurts Blick. "Also ich hoffe, es hat dir trotzdem gefallen."

"Blaine, es war _spektakulär"_ , versichert ihm Kurt mit unverhohlener Aufrichtigkeit. Blaine hatte alles so besonders, so romantisch gemacht. Es war wie ein Traum gewesen, besser sogar als er es sich je hätte ausmalen können, als er noch in genau diesem Raum gesessen und sich gewünscht hatte, Blaine würde ihn bemerken. "Wirklich. Ich... ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich weiß es immer noch nicht."

Seine Antwort scheint Blaine zu gefallen, denn sein strahlendes Lächeln ist in voller Stärke zurück und sein Griff um Kurts Finger wird fester. "Das ist in Ordnung." Mit liebevollem Blick kommt er einen Schritt näher und legt seine freie Hand an Kurts Taille. "Das Wichtigste hast du ja bereits gesagt", sagt er leise und glücklich.

Kurt hat das Gefühl, als schlüge ihm das Herz in seiner Kehle, aber er schafft es trotzdem, die Antwort zu wiederholen, die er auch vorhin schon hatte geben _müssen_. "Ja."

"Du hast _ja_ gesagt", stimmt Blaine zu und seine Augen füllen sich mit Tränen des Glücks, so als wäre diese Neuigkeit für ihn genauso wunderbar überwältigend wie für Kurt – als würde er das alles genauso intensiv fühlen.

"Das habe ich", sagt Kurt lachend mit Tränen in der Stimme und beugt sich vor, um ihn noch einmal zu küssen. Leidenschaftlich und ohne Bedenken hat er einfach nur das Bedürfnis, Blaines Lippen auf seinen zu spüren – das Bedürfnis, es Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen. Seine Hände zittern und er kann nicht richtig atmen, aber er muss ihn jetzt küssen, nur noch für einen Moment.

Blaine erwidert den Kuss genauso leidenschaftlich, legt seine Arme um Kurts Taille und zieht ihn mit einem leisen Stöhnen an sich, einem Ton, der kein Zeichen seines körperlichen Begehrens ist, sondern Ausdruck seiner Erleichterung.

Kurt schließt die Augen und legt Blaine die Arme um den Hals, hält ihn fest und legt seinen Kopf auf Blaines Schulter. Er würde am liebsten weinen. Immer noch. Hat er irgendwann keine Tränen in den Augen gehabt, seit er mit Rachel diese Treppe heruntergegangen ist?

Hat sein Herz je wieder ihm selbst gehört, seit er vor Jahren diese Treppe heruntergegangen ist?

Er mochte Adam, aber er hatte sich nie in ihn verlieben können, so sehr er es auch versucht hatte. Eigentlich war er ganz in Ordnung gewesen, wirklich, aber ganz gleich wie leicht er für einen Jungen hatte ins Schwärmen geraten können, bevor er Blaine begegnet war – _nach_ ihm hatte er sich einfach nicht mehr verlieben können. Er konnte _so_ nicht mehr fühlen.

Jetzt wo er wieder hier in Blaines Armen liegt, ist er ganz sicher, dass der Grund dafür war, dass sein Herz dauerhaft irgendwo anders war. Blaine hatte es immer fest in seinen Händen gehalten. Kurt wird es nie wieder zurückbekommen. Er wird niemals irgendjemanden so lieben können wie er Blaine liebt. Es ist einfach nicht möglich; nicht, wenn dieser Mann so unglaublich, so großzügig, so hilfsbereit, so romantisch, ebenfalls so voller Liebe, so voll ist von allem, was Kurt will und braucht.

Kurt vergräbt seine Finger in Blaines Jackett und spürt wie ihm der Atem stockt. Als er und Blaine vor ein paar Tagen, vor diesem Picknick, angefangen hatten, sich einander anzunähern, als Kurt wusste, dass sie wieder zusammenkommen würden und sich Gedanken machen konnte, wie er es haben wollte, da hatte er gedacht, dass er es noch einmal wagen und dabei die Kontrolle behalten könnte. Er dachte, er könnte in Blaine verliebt sein und ihn haben und trotzdem nicht den Kopf verlieren. Er dachte, er würde sich nicht umhauen lassen, sondern stattdessen Blaine umhauen. Er dachte, dieses Mal würde er es schaffen, mit beiden Beinen auf der Erde zu bleiben. Er dachte, es würde eine reife, erwachsene Lovestory werden und nicht die Märchenromanze, die es beim ersten Mal gewesen war. Er dachte, er wüsste genau was er tut und wie es ablaufen würde.

Und dann hat er zusammen mit Blaine die Dalton betreten und all seine Pläne sind über den Haufen geworfen worden, von einer auf die andere Sekunde, bis er auf dieser Treppe gestanden und Blaine die zauberhaftesten, wundervollsten Sachen zu ihm gesagt hat.

Nein, Kurt hat überhaupt keine Kontrolle. Er hält überhaupt keinen Abstand. Er hat keine reife, erwachsene Beziehung so wie alle anderen. Stattdessen hat er die Situation überhaupt nicht im Griff.

Und es ist _perfekt._

Er hat keine Kontrolle, denn er befindet sich in einem Märchen. Mit Blaine wird es _immer_ ein Märchen sein.

Sein überfließendes Herz schlägt ihm schon wieder bis zum Hals und Kurt drückt Blaine fester an sich und spürt Tränen in seinen Augen aufsteigen, als Blaine ihn daraufhin ebenfalls mit seinen starken Armen fester an sich drückt.

Nein, Kurt hat überhaupt keine Kontrolle. Er ist einfach nur schrecklich, wahnsinnig, lächerlich verliebt in Blaine und er kann sich nicht zurückhalten. Es ist unmöglich. Er kann seine Gefühle nicht verbergen. Er kann sie nicht kontrollieren. Er kann sich nicht einmal ein winziges bisschen von dieser gewaltigen Sache distanzieren.

So verrückt es auch sein mag, er muss es einfach spüren, muss ihn festhalten, wo immer das Leben sie hinträgt. Er muss mit ganzem Herzen dabei sein. Es gibt keinen anderen Weg, Blaine zu lieben. Es gibt keinen anderen Weg, zu ihm zu gehören.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das getan hast", sagt Kurt und er weiß nicht, ob er meint _Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du_ _mir_ _das_ _angetan_ _hast_ oder _ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das für_ mich _getan hast._ Es ist einerlei. Auf jeden Fall ist er überwältigt aber dankbar.

"Hey", sagt Blaine mit sanfter Stimme und wartet, bis Kurt den Kopf hebt und ihn anschaut. "Du bist mein Seelenverwandter, Kurt. Du bist der _Eine_. Ich liebe dich."

Kurt atmet ein und nickt. Er versteht nicht, wie er vor einer Stunde noch so damit beschäftigt hat sein können, seine Möglichkeiten abzuwägen, um eine kluge Entscheidung zu treffen. Er erinnert sich warum und irgendwie macht es auch Sinn, auf der Hut zu sein, aber er kann sich nicht vorstellen, Blaine in die Augen zu schauen und sich verzagt fühlen zu wollen anstatt so... überwältigt und vollkommen Hals-über-Kopf-verliebt. "Und wir werden _heiraten_."

Blaines Grinsen wird so breit, dass Kurt Bedenken hat, es könnte ihm aus dem Gesicht springen und er quietscht als Blaine seinen Griff um Kurts Taille dazu nutzt, ihn ein paar Zentimeter vom Boden hochzuheben. "Weil du _ja_ gesagt hast", sagt er mit einem fröhlichen Lachen.

"Blaine!" Kurt spürt, wie er zu lächeln beginnt sobald seine Füße wieder auf dem Teppich landen.

Ihr gemeinsames Leben wird möglicherweise verrückt werden und vielleicht auch nicht ganz einfach, aber es wird _großartig_ sein.

Alles wird großartig sein.

Und es wird alles ihnen gehören, ihnen gemeinsam.

"Ich liebe dich", sagt Kurt ihm direkt in sein wunderschönes Gesicht. Zu diesem Gesicht wird er für den Rest seines Lebens 'ich liebe dich' sagen – Blaines Gesicht, Teil dieses unglaublichen Mannes, der ihm gehört und diese Gewissheit überwältigt ihn von Neuem.

"Ich liebe dich auch", sagt Blaine mit einer sanften Ruhe, einer unerschütterlichen Gewissheit, die Kurt mitten ins Herz trifft und sich dort einnistet.

Denn das ist es – das ist es, was diesem verrückten Tag eine sinnvolle Wendung verleiht. Kurt mag sein Herz vor Jahren schon an Blaine verloren haben, aber auch Blaine hat sein Herz an Kurt verloren. Wenn man es mit einigem Abstand betrachtet, dann mag es wie eine Torheit anmuten, sich so dauerhaft aneinander zu binden, besonders nach den Ereignissen des vergangenen Jahres, aber ganz gleich, ob er _ja_ oder _nein_ gesagt hätte, sie werden sich trotzdem immer lieben. Sie werden das Herz des anderen für den Rest ihres Lebens mit sich tragen. Daran wird sich nichts ändern, ganz gleich, was auch geschieht.

Es macht keinen Sinn, dagegen anzukämpfen. Er hat sein Herz verschenkt; alles was er tun kann ist, ihm zu folgen, wenn er glücklich sein will.

Und das Leben ist viel zu kurz, um nicht glücklich sein zu wollen.

Draußen auf dem Flur wird die Musik wieder lauter und Blaine wirft einen Blick zur Tür. "Wahrscheinlich werden sie gleich hier reinkommen, wenn wir nicht wieder herauskommen", sagt er mit leichtem Bedauern, aber viel zu strahlend vor Glück, um den Augenblick zu trüben.

Kurt kann hören, wie der Gesang näher kommt und wie Rachels klare Stimme versucht, den Rest zu übertönen und er schüttelt lachend den Kopf. "Lass sie doch", sagt er. Er bedauert es, dass seine Zeit mit Blaine alleine, zu Ende ist, aber er ist nicht verärgert. Schließlich haben sie diesen Tag zu etwas Besonderem gemacht. Und außerdem: "Uns bleibt noch der Rest unseres Lebens."

Nachdem er es gesagt hat, muss er einen Moment innehalten, denn es stimmt wirklich. Das ist ihr _Leben_. Er wird das Märchen mit Blaine erleben.

"Ja", haucht Blaine und er klingt überwältigt und drückt Kurt einen glücklichen Kuss auf seinen lächelnden Mund. "Das haben wir."

Während er den Kuss erwidert – während er Blaine küsst, nicht nur seinen Freund, sondern seinen Verlobten, die Liebe seines Lebens, sein 'Für Immer' – mit einem Ring an seinem Finger, Blütenblättern in der Tasche und Freunden und Fremden, die draußen vor der Tür singen, durch die er einst getreten ist und sein Herz an einen charismatischen Leadsänger verloren hat, der ihn mit einem Katy-Perry-Song angeflirtet hat – denkt Kurt noch einmal über dieses _ja_ nach und er bereut nicht im Geringsten, es gesagt zu haben. Nicht das kleinste bisschen.

Die Welt, die sein offen liegendes Herz umschließt, fühlt sich wieder gut an.

Das ist es. Das ist seine Entscheidung. Sein Leben liegt vor ihm – sein Leben mit _Blaine._

Und während er Luft holt zwischen Küssen, die sich irgendwie anders anfühlen, als wären sie beständiger, als wäre jeder einzelne ein Versprechen, denkt er bei sich, dass sein Leben unglaublich werden wird.

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> wie immer freue ich mich sehr über Kudos und Kommentare


End file.
